Shakespeare's Romance
by sugarkitt
Summary: A project to re-write "Romeo and Juliet". Three partners, three stories, three ideas and three presentations. Gakuto and Oshitari, Jirou and Atobe, Shishido and Kabaji.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story, ****except for the plot.**

**Note: ****I know I shouldn't be writing this story when I'm having a hard time updating N3RD L0V3. But I just really liked this idea and I wanted to write it really badly.

* * *

**

Mrs. Norom handed the sheets out. "You will be assigned a partner for this project. It is based on 'Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespeare and you are asked to rewrite the play-sit down, Jirou-kun-in a modern and innovative fashion. Although it is required to be a love story, it mustn't have any trace of the original story." The whole class groaned.

"What? I spent hours thinking of this writing assignment. It is a very interesting project and I am sure that you will benefit greatly. This is a great way for my students to learn about the playwright Shakespeare and his works while making it a fun and amusing experience. You are asked to hand in a written copy of your story while presenting it in an original fashion. You will be marked on style and grammar, plot, characterization,originality, planning, communication and whether or not I like your story. This project will account for 40% of your writing mark so I expect it to be your best effort. You obviously need to present your story, so this assignment also counts for 40% of your oral mark."

A student raised his hand. "Yes, random-kun whose name I cannot seem to remember since you're so random and plain, what is your question?"

"Well, do we get to choose your partners or will you decide?"

Mrs. Norom seemed to contemplate the question, "Hmm, I will let you guys choose your own partners, but if it becomes too rowdy I will assign them myself. Begin."

Just like always, Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi paired up, while Atobe Keigo chose Akutagawa Jirou as his partner. This being said, Shishido Ryou was left with Kabaji Munehiro as his partner.

The bell rang, "Class is dismissed! Don't forget that it is due next Friday!" Mrs. Norom yelled over all the noise.

* * *

Back at Gakuto's house, he and Oshitari were planning their project.

"Any ideas?" Gakuto asked with a pencil in his hand.

"Umm…a love story…no."

"But don't you always read romance novels? You should know what to write, after all, you're experienced."

"Thank you, but I'm not a romance novel writer. I am a reader, and to tell the truth, I have absolutely no idea how to write this story," replied Oshitari truthfully. "So I guess we're going to have to start at the most basic ritual, brainstorming, instead of jumping to writing immediately."

Mukahi looked up at the ceiling. "Well do you have any ideas?"

"I say, why don't we look at Tim Horton's menus?" suggested Oshitari. "I just wanted to see what drinks they have." They then stared at the ice cap supreme, their stomachs rumbling.

"Now, back to the planning," announced Gakuto. "Say the first thing that comes into your mind."

Oshitari pondered the request. "I want an ice cap supreme," declared Oshitari.

Gakuto rolled his eyes. "I mean about the planning."

"Fine. Hm…planning…what about they like each other, but then they don't know it?" asked Oshitari. "But then they realize they like each other…"

"That's the most cliché of the clichés."

"Fine, then. What about…they go buy clothes in New York?" he suggested.

"Oshitari," stated Gakuto, "Romeo is a man."

"Then what about they go buy manly stuff in New York?" Oshitari suggested again.

"Oshitari," Gakuto said, "Juliet is a woman. It's not like she's gonna go buy manly stuffs in New York!"

"I guess that doesn't work out," Oshitari apologized, running his hand through his hair. "Then what about…wait, why don't we go ask Atobe and Jirou what they're doing for this project?"

Gakuto rolled his eyes again. "I'll bet you anything that Atobe is going to write about a handsome, rich, intelligent prince named Atobe-sama or something…"

* * *

"A long time ago, there was a handsome, rich, and intelligent young prince named Atobe-sama," announced Atobe. "He was so handsome, rich, an intelligent that…Jirou, are you listening?"

"Go on…"

"That…"

* * *

Oshitari shrugged. "Then why don't we go brainstorm with Shishido and Kabaji?"

Gakuto sighed. "Shishido is perfectly clueless, and Kabaji doesn't even care. They'll probably just make it up on the spot."

* * *

"So," stated Shishido, "We're just going to make the story up on the spot, in other words, we're going to wing it. Since I don't give a damn about this mark, agreed, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Shishido beamed. "What I love about you is that you always agree with me, and never insult me, even though everybody else always seems to. But seriously, why does everyone hate me? But at least you don't…"

"You suck."

"Pardon?" demanded Shishido, not believing his ears.

"Usu."

Shishido palmed his forehead. "I must be hearing things!" he declared. "I will go for a check-up"

* * *

"Why don't you think of an idea Gakuto?"Oshitari said, exasperated.

"Uh…they meet online and send emails to each other!"

"No."

"Fine, they meet and fall in love immediately so they text each other non-stop!"

"Unrealistic."

"Yuushi you're mean."

"I'm sorry Gakuto, why don't I think of some ideas now?" Oshitari apologized, ashamed of himself for making Gakuto mad.

"That's better, now THINK."

"They uh…meet at a ballroom dancing class and become friends and eventually lovers?"

"You're not referring to the time where we signed up for the same dance class are you?"

"Of course not."

"Next."

"Why don't you like my idea?"Oshitari was depressed. He thought that his idea was extremely romantic, mainly because that happened to him and Gakuto. And who knew? He was actually secretly in love with Gakuto! GASP!

"Whatever, here I have a good idea. They eat bagels."

"Boring."Gakuto didn't even consider the idea.

"They eat exciting bagels."

"That doesn't even make sense!" exclaimed Gakuto. "How can bagels be exciting?"

"The bagels have so many different and shocking expressions on them. See? Exciting bagels."

"Gosh, think of something else, like something exciting, mysterious, epic…"

Oshitari looked up. "Hm…what about they go to an amusement park and get trapped on a Ferris wheel for 49 days? That's such an epic survival story!"

"That is the most unrealistic idea we have came up with so far!"

Oshitari was pissed. "Then why don't we see how Atobe and Jirou are doing?"

"Be that way." Gakuto. Actually. Said. Be that way. Oshitari picked up the phone, dazed, and dialled Atobe's cell phone number.

"Jirou. Jirou! JIROU. JIROU! WAKE UP!" screamed Atobe on the other line. It sounded like Jirou was dead (which is obviously not true), and Oshitari had to hold the phone away from his ear or he might get deaf.

"Atobe?"

Gakuto could almost see Atobe regaining his posture. "Yes, Atobe residence. Who is it?"

"Atobe! It's Oshitari." Suddenly, Oshitari heard a scream from the other line.

"Marui-kun? Are you talking to Marui-kun?"

"No, Jirou. It's Oshitari.

"Damn it."

"Anyways, what do you want, Oshitari?"

Gakuto mouthed something to Oshitari, and Oshitari tried to decipher the message as best as he could. "Gakuto…wants…to…tell…you…he…wait, is…broken-hearted because Barbette doesn't want to go to the dance with him."

Gakuto gave Oshitari the 'what-the fuck?' look.

"That was useless. You are wasting Ore-sama's precious time. Jirou, let's work on our presentation now. Goodbye." The phone clicked.

"I told you so." Gakuto said glumly.

"Actually you didn't tell me anything." Oshitari argued.

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving. I gotta be home by 6, see ya." Gakuto got up and went to the door, waving a goodbye at Oshitari as he walked out of the house.

Oshitari sighed. It was never going to work, Gakuto would never like him.

* * *

**A/N: We're trying to make this funny and fluffy at the same time, but it's hard. Also, I'm having trouble deciding to call Oshitari Yuushi "Oshitari" or "Yuushi". When I call him Yuushi I feel like I'm taking the privilege of Gakuto, and when I call him "Oshitari" I feel like I'm distancing myself O.o**

**I just had to use the slang "wing it", everybody in my school says it, and I really like it. **

**By Chantal and Noel, all comments are welcome. We love all reviews :)**


End file.
